


burn

by wonderous (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, angsty, derek is compared to fire, i listened to the artic monkeys while writing, its like 2 words but i love them, sorry in advance, super short sterek thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wonderous
Summary: derek is a wildfire, stiles likes to think, as cliche as it sounds.





	burn

stiles and derek aren’t together.

they aren’t even friends. derek just happens to have a really comfortable bed for when you’re cold, horny, sad, or all three. stiles doesn’t take things for granted.

derek is a wildfire, stiles likes to think, as cliche as it sounds. 

wildfires spread quick. before he notices everything is up in flames.

derek’s words are smoke.

they emit slowly, trailing as if he’s in a constant state of hesitance. they make stiles want to run, but his heart is faster than his brain and derek always wins.


End file.
